the_awkwordfandomcom-20200214-history
Shopping at Lolli and Pops
This is based on the Westfield Oakridge Mall location in San Jose, CA. Every Lolli and Pops store has an overwhelming amount of candy and is brightly lit. Upbeat, 1920's-style music is always playing, and the sales associates are wearing bowties and hats. It is best to go on any weekday before Friday, as Fridays and the weekend are very busy. Upon entering the store, you will be greeted by a sales associate. They will most likely offer you a tour of the store. You don’t have to say yes; you can let them know you are just browsing. If you do go on a tour, it will consist of the employee describing all of the sections of the store and offering you candy samples of either chocolate or gummy bears. If you have a shopping cart, stroller, or wheelchair, don't worry, it will fit through all of the aisles of the store.' While browsing, you are welcome to try any bulk candy, which will be in clear, plexiglas bins. Just ask a sales associate for a sample and they will get it for you. Self-sampling is frowned upon. If you have food allergies, do not assume you can't have certain candies before asking. A sales associate will be happy to find the original packaging and check the ingredients for you. If you don't like a piece of candy, ask for a trash can. They are kept behind the register counter, so you will not find one in the shopping area. If you would like to purchase bulk candy, it is priced per pound. All of it can be mixed and matched and placed into the clear plastic bags located in holders all around the store. Use the scoops or tongs provided in each bin to fill your bag. A sales associate will be happy to fill your bag for you if you need help. If you would like to tie your bag closed, twist ties are provided at the register when you check out. If you have a lot to carry, there are shopping baskets available throughout the store for you to use. You may notice glass jars on the shelves. If you would like to purchase a refillable glass jar, you are welcome to take one off the shelf and start filling it. You can also ask a sales associate for a glove to help make filling it easier. If you would like to try a truffle or macaron from the glass case at the register, you can ask for a sample before purchasing one. Truffles are priced per piece, not by the quantity you purchase. You can get a box of four, nine, or sixteen truffles, or purchase as many or as little individual pieces as you would like. Macarons can be purchased individually, or in boxes of 6 or 12 for a discounted price. When going to the register, place any bulk (bagged) candy on the scale one bag at a time for the cashier to weigh it. Place any pre-packaged items on the counter for the cashier to scan. Usually, the cashier will offer you the twist ties for your bags, but you may have to request them. The cashier will swipe your card for you; there is no pin pad for you to use. The cashier may offer you a punch card if your purchase is over $10. It is a rewards card that lets you earn a holepunch for every purchase of $10 or more, and grants you $10 off your purchase once you earn 10 holepunches. The cards do not expire.' ' Bags for your items are free no matter what the plastic bag policies are in your city, so you may ask for one after completing your purchase. '''Note from a former employee:' No one is judging you for the amount of candy you buy. We understand, we love sweets too. ' ' - Category:Guide